thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Of Cubs
'''Season of Cubs '''is an episode of season nine. Plot Sir Topham Hatt needed a new engine to help out along Edward's line, so he brought a new engine to help out. His name was Gibson, and he was a powerful locomotive. He was old, and thought to be scrapped. Gibson was one of Neil's brothers. Neil, Matthew and Clive were sent to another railway in India, and two of them were scrapped. Gibson was lying in the scrapyard for a very long time. Soon, Gibson was in good order. "Those jerks on the SMR were evil to us." He grumbled. "They made me, Neil, Clive, and the other guys sport a green livery. It sucked, but it eventually got okay." He had decided to be painted black, yet still carry his S&M logo on his side, and his number four. He worked on Edward's branchline, and one rainy day, Edward came to Wellsworth. "I will take your passenger train if you want." Said Gibson. "In exchange for your frieght cars? Okay." Said Edward. He backed down onto the frieght cars and puffed away. Edward soon neared the viaduct. He rumbled over the viaduct as the water splashed against his boiler. "Oh, lord," Edward groaned. "It's a lot like Koopa City up in here." Just then, from beneath the bridge, an awful cry sounded. Edward screeched to a hault. The rain stil sprinked against his face. His driver peered under the bridge. "I see an animal!" He called. "It's a bear cub! It's in pain." Edward's expression went bold and serious. "We must contact the stationmaster at the next station." He shouted above the pouring rain. It didn't take long Soon, they reached the next station. The vetanarian got aboard the train, and soon, the bear cub was taken care of. Edward puffed away with a content look on his face. That night, everything had settled down, and soon, the rain had stopped. Edward and the other engines were at the sheds. The Fat Controller arrived to say his normal "Good night"s to all the engines. He turned his attention to Edward. "For your honesty and integrity, I will reward you with a special coat of paint tomorrow at the Steamworks. You are a really dedicated member to this railway." Edward smiled broadly. He was glad he would be getting a new coat of paint. "I can't wait to get my blue paint updated." He said. "Oh, no," the Fat Controller smiled. "This coat is a special one. It won't be blue." "What color would it be then?" He asked. "Wait and see," the Fat Controller said. "You will be pleased with it, though." After he had left, James was the first to speak. "You ARE a lucky engine, Edward." he said. "Animals don't take very kindly to me, you see." All the engines rolled their eyes. "You treat animals like doormats." Henry grumbled. "Animals are living, breathing creatures. They have FEELINGS!" "He's right." Gordon agreed. "If you mistreat animals, they won't even want to think of you." Explained Gibson. James just scoffed and went to sleep. The next day, Edward got down to the steamworks for his new coat of paint. Victor rolled up. "Hello, my friend." He said. "There is already a siding available for you. The workmen just took the handcar out of there." "Thanks, Victor," said Edward, as he puffed into the siding, and the workmen got busy. It took about forty-five mintues to piant Edward. At long last, the workman through his paintbrush onto the ground and sighed, "It's done." Edward opened his eyes and was shocked when he saw his paintwork. He was painted dark red with the letters "F.R." painted in yellow on thr side of his tender. "It's PERFECT!" He cried. "Thanks," He puffed out of the works proudly, to show off his paintwork that reminded him of his days on the Furness Railway. Soon, Edward got down to a track that ran near a field. A cow was on the line eating some grass. Edward puffed up to the cow, and began to get it away. This was Bluebell, who always left when Edward politely shooed her away. He started to say. "Back away now, Blubell. It's alright." Bluebell looked up at Edward, and didn't move. She just went back to munching on the grass! "Come ON, Bluebell!" Edward groaned. He weeshed steam, but Bluebell stayed put. Edward was puzzled. "Why won't she move?" Just then, Edward realized it. "Cinders and Ashes! Of COURSE! She must think I'm James." Edward soon gave up and puffed down the other line. He knew the farmer would just deal with it. He has a specially trained dog to shoo the cow, Edward thought. That night, all the engines made fun of the incident. "I guess we have THREE red engines!" Gordon puffed. The other engines laughed, while Edward calmed them down. "It's not funny guys." he said. "She didn't move because she thought YOU were James. NO ONE wants to move for James." "That IS accurate," Duck laughed. The other engines thought it was funny, too. Eexcept for James. James just grumbled loudly and went to sleep. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Gibson *Victor *Sir Topham Hiatt *Thomas (Cameo) *Neil (Flashback; does not speak) *Clive (Flashback; does not speak) *Percy (Cameo) *Toby (Cameo) *BoCo (Cameo) *Charlie (Cameo) *Mike (Cameo) *Rex (Cameo) Trivia *The title is a reference to the song, "Seasons of Love." *When Edward says it's like Koopa City, he is refering to a level in Mario Kart 7. Category:Season 9 Category:Thomas Chuggington's Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes